In the field of speed sensing, a sinusoidal-like signal may be generated by a magnetic sensor in response to a rotation of a target object, such as a wheel, camshaft, crankshaft, or the like. For example, a back bias magnet may be used to produce a magnetic field, and a magnetic speed sensor may be placed between the target object and the back bias magnet. The sinusoidal signal may be generated and translated into pulses, which is further translated into a movement detection or a speed output.
One or more sensor arrangements may be used in a Wheatstone bridge configuration. However, in back bias applications, when a magnetic sensor is placed between a toothed wheel and a magnet, the magnetic field of a standard low cost magnet generates a large static magnetic field to the left side and the right side of the bridge. This large static magnetic field results in a large electrical direct current (DC) offset at the output voltage of the Wheatstone bridge. The electrical DC offset must be compensated by an offset compensation digital-to-analog converter (DAC) or similar solution. A drawback using the offset compensation DAC is that additional noise is introduced into the signal path. This is especially the case if a ratio between the offset and the signal is large, as is usually the case. Then, the offset compensation DAC must be optimized for noise which requires very large chip area.